Hogar perdido
by Laura Paty
Summary: Una historia de fantasmas rodeará a nuestros personajes, hasta que logren encontrar el hogar perdido.


Se dice que aquellos que han perdido, esos que sufren la desdicha y el amargo abandono, no pueden recuperarse del todo jamás, incluso después de la muerte…

Esa tarde Souichi y Tetsuhiro arribaron a una isla en el pacífico, las palmeras, el calor asfixiante y la hermosa vista parecía inundarlos con su majestuosidad. La universidad se había encargado que les dieran alojamiento, sin embargo en el sitio no había enormes hoteles, menos en la zona que iban a explorar con tal de buscar una rara planta.

Para llegar ahí, del aeropuerto los llevaron en una avioneta hasta el sitio más próximo y de ahí en un bote. Los recibió una mujer madura que los ayudó a bajar, mientras que Morinaga se veía un poco pálido por el viaje en bote, ya que se había mareado:

— Yo soy Aline y soy su conexión con la universidad. Soy una investigadora en otro campo de estudio. Se me ha dicho que les interesa una planta que sólo se da aquí y me asignaron un presupuesto para darles todo lo necesario con tal de que su estancia sea lo más fructífera. — La mujer sonriente y amigable extendió su mano para saludar a los viajeros.

— Buenas tardes, somos los investigadores de Nagoya, yo soy Tatsumi Souichi y ese que está en el suelo por ahí, es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. — Señaló a Morinaga que se había tendido en el suelo con la cara casi verde de las náuseas.

Fueron llevados en una camioneta al pueblo a que hicieran sus compras, un pequeño lugar pintoresco y con construcciones antiguas muchas de ellas, en conjunción con casas diminutas hechas de adobes. El lugar se sostenía de la agricultura, se daba muy bien las plantaciones de frutas y unos cuantos simplemente se dedicaban a la pesca, entre otras actividades. Por aquello, el lugar constaba de no más de doscientos habitantes, muchos de ellos trabajadores del terrateniente.

La vida no era mala en aquél sitio pues se encontraban árboles frutales en lugares lejanos a los territorios con dueño, así que muchas familias iba a recolectar frutos por ahí cuando les placía.

— Muy bien, si desean comprar algo para su estadía es ahora o nunca, si no traen mantas para dormir no hay problema, hay muchas en la casa que será su hogar este mes. También he llevado comida y cosas de uso personal.

— ¿No nos quedaremos en el pueblo? — Preguntó Souichi.

— El camino es largo hasta allá y por esa razón renté una vieja casa en las afueras, muy cerca del mar. La he dejado aseada y lista para su uso. Mi investigación radica aquí en el pueblo y la de ustedes en encontrar aquella planta que tiene su hogar en la cercanía de ese sitio. Seguramente les será placiente su estancia, ya que parece un lugar para vacacionar.

Morinaga parecía prácticamente un despojo en el asiento trasero, al tiempo que la mujer y Souichi partieron hasta el mercado y la farmacia del sitio que estaba todavía combinada con una antigua botica por las plantas medicinales que se usaban a la par de medicamentos de patente. La gente tenía vidas sencillas donde las comunicaciones no eran tan avanzadas y pocos gustaban de navegar por las redes celulares; así que no eran tan eficientes los precarios servicios que se daban. Compraron algunas cosas, sustancias faltantes y algunos frascos extra por si los requerían. En sus maletas de viaje traían todo un equipo completo para revisar muestras y verificar que todo se diera adecuadamente, sólo aquella planta de la cual habían tenido un par de muestras gracias a Soujin, tenía la facultad para curar quemaduras en un menor tiempo. Si los resultados eran favorables, incluso era posible hacer cremas antiarrugas por la regeneración tan veloz que denotaba aquella sustancia.

A una hora de camino, por un lugar de terracería bordeado de maleza, se notaba que la mujer había limpiado el camino de ramas, ya que estaban cortadas y verdes se veían algunas que tiradas al lado del camino, que les permitió pasar con la camioneta.

— Aquí la maleza crece muy rápido, así que eso dificulta el llegar a la casa que habitarán, sin embargo tienen todo lo necesario, y además de mi número en caso de alguna emergencia. Aunque es inútil cuando hay tormenta y suele fallar la red celular demasiado en esta isla.

Esas palabras no preocuparon a Souichi que deseoso de encontrar aquella planta para seguir con sus experimentos, supuso que estar incomunicado no le vendría mal. Sólo que observó a su asistente que sonrió travieso ante esas palabras, a pesar de su estado todavía débil y agotado. Un golpe se escuchó hueco en la cabeza del pervertido que se sobó lloriqueado por verse enfermo y maltratado.

Poco más de una hora tardaron en arribar, subieron una colina hasta una casa rodeada por una reja bastante alta. Se notaba que el lugar era bastante grande, con dos pisos y un garaje. Con una fachada en acabado rústico un poco deteriorada en la pintura de los enormes ventanales. Había un jardín que le crecía una maleza bastante alta y se distinguía una piscina sucia al fondo del recinto. La mujer les ayudó a bajar las maletas y al entrar les mostró la planta baja que constaba de una amplia sala, un comedor con una mesa portátil que había traído la mujer para los investigadores y además les había acondicionado una de las habitaciones de la planta baja para sus propósitos en los experimentos.

Había un sillón antiguo y algunas sillas viejas, con otras plegables que también había traído la mujer. Al fondo, una salida al patio trasero con una puerta de cristal que permitía ver la piscina. Arriba cuatro habitaciones de las cuales había limpiado a conciencia dos de ellas para los jóvenes que habían llegado:

— Las otras dos habitaciones se encuentran un poco sucias, ya que ha sido una labor bastante pesada el limpiar las suyas. Sólo hay un par de camas vacías ahí y si desean pueden usarlas. Hay unas cajas en el ático que los viejos dueños no se llevaron y pueden disponer de todo cuanto hay, incluso la piscina que hay que limpiarla pero dejé todos los aditamentos necesarios para limpieza en el garaje. En el refrigerador de su laboratorio, dejé vacunas para las víboras que puedan toparse en caso de alguna mordida, sería imposible salvarse de algo así sin tenerlas aquí disponibles. Por esa razón usen las botas que les puse en la entrada para andar entre la maleza. El refrigerador de la cocina está repleto, además de haber un par de cajas con comida instantánea y latas. Hay mantas para el frío que no creo requieran en esta época de calor. Y yo volveré el domingo próximo. No hay personas habitando en la cercanía, las plantaciones quedan a un par de millas, así que si ven a alguien en los alrededores tienen una escopeta, pues pueden ser ladrones. Tengan cuidado con la marea y las cuevas que están cerca del mar, porque de noche sube el nivel.

De esa forma se despidió la mujer, volvería a traer provisiones y demás cosas al par de jóvenes la siguiente semana. Morinaga por su parte, recostado en el sofá comenzaba a sentirse mejor luego de un par de bebidas rehidratantes, a pesar de eso, el calor con el vómito en el bote, había sido algo que lo tenía un poco agotado. En cambio Souichi revisaba a conciencia el inventario que le había sido entregado por la mujer que meticulosamente les había puesto cada artículo y lugar escritos en papeles. Complacido, tomó una bebida del refrigerador y notó que no había ni un poco de alcohol ahí. Se resignó emocionado con el equipo que habían mandado y observó que todo estaba en un perfecto orden también.

Cenaron un par de comidas congeladas que calentaron en el microondas y luego de eso se recostaron tranquilamente a descansar.

De pronto un extraño sueño llegó a Morinaga, lo hizo sentir pesar, una pequeña con cerca de siete años, de cabellos rizados y negros con una pelota en la mano lloraba desconsolada, sentada en el sofá de la sala. El joven se sintió preocupado, solía ser bastante amoroso cuando trataba de niños. De modo que llegó hasta la pequeña con una sonrisa y limpió sus lágrimas, descubriendo su rostro tierno de los cabellos que lo cubrían. Miró sus enormes ojos cafés y le preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien pequeña?

— Papá y mamá se fueron… no tengo con quien jugar y me siento muy sola.

— Yo puedo jugar contigo si así lo quieres.

De pronto ya estaban en el jardín que estaba lleno de flores hermosas, en un día soleado, la piscina resplandecía con agua limpia y todo se veía distinto. La niña le pasó la pelota y jugaron un rato hasta que el despertador sonó trayendo a Morinaga a la realidad. Extrañamente se sintió feliz de haber tenido un sueño tan pacífico aquella noche, había hecho sonreír a una niña y su risa le había resultado encantadora.

El desayuno al lado de su sempai lo ponía de mucho mejor humor todavía, no paraba de sonreír y de imaginar lo que podría pasar por la tarde al volver de su labor. Aunque sin duda tenía en cuenta el sinfín de golpes que recibiría de intentar probar los límites de su amado. De todas formas era una costumbre suya el recibir golpes o maltratos que en realidad no importaban si podía obtener también, un poco de retribuciones amorosas.

Así que el día se fue rápido caminando entre la maleza con las enormes botas y los guantes para recolectar muestras sin ser atacados por insectos. Muchas muestras de distintas plantas que no eran la correcta, pero que querían ser revisadas por ambos, se encontraron observando durante toda la tarde hasta que el hambre los sacó de su labor. Al finalizar estaban agotados, no era igual trabajar en Nagoya que en esa calurosa isla, en pleno rayo del sol y caminando todo el día. Por esa razón se fueron a dormir temprano, mientras se acostumbraban a las condiciones adversas, sin clima artificial y sólo con hielos o bebidas frías, sin olvidar el uso horario.

Por segunda ocasión la misma niña esperaba por Tetsuhiro para llevarlo a jugar. Apareció en una habitación pintada de rosa con una camita con decoraciones rosas y una mesita diminuta:

— ¡Hola! ¡Volviste a jugar!

— Claro, vamos a jugar. Pero quiero saber cómo te llamas.

— Me llamo Ana.

Se aproximó hasta ella y se colocó en una rodilla para estrechar la pequeña manita:

— Yo soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y puedes decirme como tú prefieras.

Esta vez, la niña le pidió jugar al té con sus tacitas diminutas y un par de ositos de peluche en las otras sillas. El tiempo se fue rápido jugando el té, cuando de pronto, la pequeña se quedó quieta y con angustia dijo:

— ¿Dónde está Carolina? Ahora entiendo porque he sentido que algo me falta. Carolina no está. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrarla? No puedo dormir sin ella.

— ¿Carolina? ¿Quién es ella?

— Mi muñeca, la que mis papás me regalaron cuando eran felices.

Al intentar buscar a la muñeca en uno de los cajones, el extraño vacío que había ahí por ser un sueño, lo despertó al verse envuelto en la oscuridad, con la vocecita de la menor:

— ¡ Mori espera…! ¡No te vayas…!

Abrió los ojos escuchando aún en su cabeza, los lamentos de la pequeña que lloriqueaba inconsolable. El viento sonaba esa madrugada en las ventanas, los crujidos de las duelas hacían cobrar vida a los pasillos de la vieja casa y por supuesto al fondo, Morinaga creyó escuchar los lamentos con la voz angustiada de la pequeña. Se sintió preocupado por ella y tardó en volver a dormir, aunque más tarde concilió el sueño, esta vez sin soñar con ella lo que restaba de la noche.

Nuevamente el día se fue a prisa con ambos demasiado agotados y descansando en sus camas cuando el sol había caído, dos días de recolección eran más que suficiente para descansar de los caminos entre las hojas y animales. Todo porque la meta había sido alcanzada y la preciada planta había sido hallada, puesto que solía haber muchas de ellas. Ahora la labor era verificar que no fuera un error el primer resultado con las muestras iniciales que habían obtenido con las pocas ramas secas enviadas por el padre de Souichi. Además de eso, si era fructífero, debían cultivarla exitosamente y reproducirla, algo que podía fallar en distintos climas. Todo eso era la labor de investigación en aquella isla.

Tras tomar muestras y comenzar con todo, además de verificar el trabajo con otras plantas del día anterior, por lo que el agotamiento los mandó a la cama luego de ducharse. Los sueños nuevamente de Morinaga, llegaron a la misma casa, los lamentos, ese llanto amargo tan profundo que le hacía sentir la tristeza de la pequeña. Caminó por el pasillo escuchando cada vez más fuerte el sonido hasta llegar a la habitación de la menor que lloraba en un oscuro rincón que parecía tener una sombra extraña que lo cubría.

— ¿Ana?

— No vengas… sé que te irás como todos y no puedo quererte si sé que te irás… — El llanto lastimero volvió mientras la ternura en el joven de cabello azul lo hizo acercarse para abrazarla ahí en ese rincón oscuro.

El frío cuerpo de la niña podía hacer que sus huesos se helaran. En la habitación donde dormía, Tetsuhiro resopló de frío a pesar de que el lugar era cálido. Entonces con la voz más tranquila le dijo:

— Las personas no se quedan por siempre… pero el amor sobrevive y ese permanece en tu corazón si tú puedes entregar afecto a los demás.

La voz quebrada y acongojada de Ana permitió a las palabras salir luego de escuchar eso para responder:

— ¿Tú crees eso? — Y los ojos cafés le miraron profundamente, podía sentirle en sus memorias, en los recuerdos más tristes de su vida, pero también en los más alegres, como si pudiera leerle.

Tomó el rostro de la niña con una de sus manos sin soltarla del abrazo y limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar:

— Claro que sí. Yo te quiero y te puedo guardar en mi corazón cada vez más, mientras te conozco.

El helado cuerpo entre sus brazos dejó de emitir el frío terrible que le aquejaba, aunque no se sentía cálido, Tetsuhiro dejó de tiritar en la habitación donde dormía.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que me quieres?

— Porque me pareces una niña muy tierna y he querido ayudarte a buscar a Carolina.

— Mejor no… sólo quédate y dime porque los quieres.

— ¿A quién?

— A tus papás…

— Porque me cuidaron y crecí saludable.

— Pero ellos te han hecho llorar y te han hecho sentir tan… solo, como yo.

Esa última frase resonó en su cabeza mientras el despertador hacía su labor retumbando por todas partes. En su pecho esa sensación de confusión, ese sueño no parecía ser parte de algo que hubiera visto en alguna película, o en alguna serie. Intentó justificarse, tal vez refería a su propio yo representado en la pequeña, falto de afecto, necesitado de compañía.

El desayuno estaba listo a los pocos minutos cuando Tatsumi llegó duchado hasta mirar a su asistente colocar la mesa de forma pulcra como solía hacerlo, este le miró de forma pensativa. Por lo que el hombre preocupado por no ver la sonrisa característica de quien lo invadía en muestras de afecto, deseaba preguntar la razón de que estuviera tan extraño. Sus temores le impidieron decir algo, aun y cuando lo vio partir a ducharse. Dos días estando ahí y no había recibido retribuciones amorosas, era confuso, pues los días anteriores, siquiera lo había notado debido a la labor exhaustiva. Pero ahora que todo se había centrado en permanecer en aquella casa y aguardar por resultados, todo se hizo complicado. Le observó salir ataviado en pantalones cortos que mostraban sus piernas hasta las rodillas, una camiseta pegada de algodón y se sonrojó desmedidamente al observarlo de forma lasciva. Souichi tenía más de dos semanas sin ser tocado, había logrado poner distancia debido a los trámites para su viaje, a la entrega de resultados para poder irse y no dejar pendientes. Así que una extraña urgencia se presentó al mirarle así y oler ese aroma de su cuerpo recién duchado. Por supuesto que Morinaga no desaprovecharía un solo instante, de forma coqueta se acercó a levantar el plato de la mesa y con un empujón devolvió a la realidad todo.

— ¡Por qué demonios te acercas tanto!

— Lo siento sempai, usted sabe que estamos solos y el trabajo hoy es revisar lo que dejamos listo ayer. Supuse que quizá podríamos…

— Pues no te atrevas a pensarlo. No porque estemos solos vas a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en cosas desagradables. Tengo mucho que leer y muchos datos que comparar.

Ese argumento le pareció válido a Tetsuhiro, sus dudas lo tenían un poco triste. ¿Por qué quería a sus padres a pesar de la herida que le habían dejado? Algo que no dejó de repetirse al salir al patio a limpiar la alberca. Habría días y días en que tendrían tiempo libre, aunque otros pudieran estar ocupados, así que se propuso el asear la enorme alberca que tenía una capa de musgo y agua de lluvia de unos treinta centímetros. Había utensilios para limpiar, había instrucciones para mantenimiento de albercas y además de aditamentos para los filtros, entre otras cosas.

Pensar siempre era más fácil al completar alguna tarea, así el aseo de la alberca fue esa forma, como para buscar respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga Ana en sus sueños. Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, la lectura no era igual si el acalorado deseo de ser poseído por los suaves labios de Morinaga, le hacían darse algunos golpes con sus manos para quitarse esas imágenes. Era la temperatura del lugar, era lo que había sentido al tenerle cerca y por supuesto el aliento tan cercano a su oreja. Estaba enfadado porque no le había insistido y suplicado por su afecto. Centrarse era difícil luego de eso, se odiaba a sí mismo por estar necesitado, y no iba a perdonarse el hecho de que le deseara de la misma forma. Jamás lo diría, iba a negarlo para sí y por supuesto para el chico que estaba fuera de la casa.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza de cristal lo sacó de sus pensamientos en la sala, fue así cuando le miró sucio en verde, toda la espalda con algas y goteaba sangre de sus cabellos azules, justo donde él sobaba.

— ¡Morinaga! — Corrió hasta él y sus ganas de golpearlo se calmaron porque la angustia era mayor. — ¡Idiota! ¡Qué te sucedió!

— Descuida sempai, yo estoy bien, sólo resbalé y necesito una ducha. — Tetsuhiro sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y detuvo sus palabras.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime si te sientes mareado!

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— Tú no estás bien, tengo que llevarte al médico.

— De verdad, voy a estar bien. Sólo estoy un poco avergonzado y estoy muy sucio.

— Iremos al médico y es todo.

— Lo haremos luego de que me dé una ducha, ¿Te parece?

Al observar a su asistente examinar su cabeza, supuso que un dolor lo cubría y podría desvanecerse en la ducha. No quería reconocer que debía acompañarlo forzosamente hasta ese lugar si quería verlo bien. Pero más era su preocupación que sus prejuicios. Además que alguien lastimado de la cabeza no podría abusar de su persona.

— Voy a ducharme contigo. — Esas palabras sonrojaron a Morinaga que bajó sus manos y se quedó pasmado. — No pienses mal, voy a vigilarte para que todo esté bien. No quiero en mi conciencia algo que pudiera pasarte.

Quería burlarse ente la turbación de su mentor y simplemente no le dirigió la mirada, ni respondió. Caminó hasta el baño dejando sus ropas verdes despacio en el suelo, al tiempo que buscó la mirada de quien lo acompañaba parado frente a él.

— Voy a asearme. — Dijo mientras ingresaba a la tina y abría la regadera para mojar su cuerpo volteado a la pared con tal de no intimidar demasiado a que procuraba no mirar, pero que sabía de hecho que debía vigilarle con tal de cuidarlo. Pretextos que usaba porque más que nada escrudiñó el cuerpo ajeno, miró las líneas de sus músculos que se movían mientras aseaba su cabello con el champú.

El palpitar acelerado de Souichi se desbocó y una erección comenzó a crecer en sus pantalones, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado hasta las orejas, con la boca abierta y teniendo memorias de aquellas cosas que lo habían hecho mirar las estrellas en medio de gemidos placenteros.

Por su parte, Tetsuhiro no le dirigió la mirada, no iba a delatarse, y reconocer que la herida de su cabeza se debía a un raspón con la escalera metálica de salida luego de resbalar y caer sobre sus posaderas. Claro que había sangrado, era una herida superficial pero en una zona llena de venas. Agradeció estar vacunado contra el tétanos, mientras procuró evadir que casi podía sentir el escrutinio de quien lo miraba asearse. No tardó demasiado y se le ocurrió fingir un poco más tocando su cabeza pero no por dolor sino para hallar la herida. Entonces exclamó:

— Me pasas una toalla. — Eso sin soltar su cabeza y haciendo un gesto de dolor al encontrar la cortada.

Previsto estaba que en cuanto se acercara con la toalla iba a apresarlo. Así que una vez lo tenía suficientemente cerca, lo tomó entre sus brazos y sin soltarlo lo besó. No había resistencia, no había un poco de molestia mientras unió sus labios en una sensación agradable y cálida, tan suave que entraba en su boca de la manera más placiente. Mojado, humedeció al otro con el vapor de su cuerpo que expelía calor, el calor de la pasión que tenía por él y evaporaba rápidamente las gotas ante ese clima tan perfecto para aquello.

Cuando las manos ávidas de sensaciones tocaron los pezones que habían perdido la camisa en instantes tan irreales, la cordura y la angustia de perder a su asistente volvieron. Lo empujó con suavidad, no iba a zarandearlo porque podría hacerle mal. Además que la fuerza de sus instintos lo ponían a temblar con tal de olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar.

— mmm… Mori… Morinaga… no puedes.

— Si puedo sempai…mmmnnhh… y quiero… mmmnn… y tú también. — Expresó al tocar en sus pantalones abiertos ya, la erección que crecía en sus calzoncillos.

— Tenemos que ir al médico idiota. — Insistió al separarse un poco y mirarlo trasmitiendo los conflictos de su cabeza y su cuerpo.

— No sempai, si cree que me golpee la cabeza no fue así, me corté con la escalera, el golpe fue sólo en mi trasero.

— Miserable menti… — intentó llamarle mentiroso, pero de pronto lo tenía hincado y siendo succionado de forma apabullante. Jamás había podido resistirse ante esa boca que acariciaba con malicia las zonas más íntimas y sensibles de su cuerpo.

Morinaga no dijo una palabra, su boca llena de ese miembro que crecía en placer hasta ponerse duro contra su garganta. Agitó con fuerza su cabeza para engullirle lo más que pudiera conteniendo las arcadas de llegar demasiado lejos.

El aire se hizo pesado para quien temblaba de las piernas al ser tratado de esa forma tan intensa. Percibió cada lengüeteada a la cabeza de su pene y finalmente se empujó por inercia para correrse en la boca de Tetsuhiro que le había excitado completamente ese acto tan privado. El fuerte sabor del esperma le llenó nublando sus pensamientos, usando el mismo para dilatarle mientras lo inclinó haciendo que recargara sus manos contra el lavabo, lo penetró de pie, así con tal de sentirle un poco abierto y húmedo con su propia semilla que vertió en su pene para facilitar el trabajo.

— aahhhh…Mori… aahhhh… — Gimió inmerso en esa sensación que lo llenaba y abría despacio, rozando las zonas de goce y presionando con intensidad lo que le producía sumo placer.

Tetsuhiro estaba más que listo para correrse luego de tener días sin tocarse, él era un hombre que no podía pasar más de dos días sin un orgasmo, pues el sueño se le iba con tanta energía sexual. Pero el trabajo en el laboratorio y el viaje, le habían mermado sus ganas, pues al topar la cama simplemente se quedaba profundamente dormido. Así que ahí estaba yendo despacio con tal de evitar poder tomarle completamente y sentir los espasmos del orgasmo de su compañero al succionar su esencia.

Sujetó las caderas del contrario acariciando las nalgas, percibiendo la forma en la que lo apretaba uniforme y caliente.

— Estas tan caliente y apretado… ohhh… sempai… tan rico…

— Cállate… — intentó gritarle pero fue detenido con la presión que hizo sobre su próstata al ingresar completamente y quedarse quieto.

A cada acometida los gritos sonoros en el baño retumbaron, sin que se avergonzara puesto que nadie podría juzgar actos en la soledad de esa colina. Justo así de pie era difícil para Souichi el recibirlo, su cuerpo se hacía de gelatina con cada movimiento en la cadera del otro y era tocado con facilidad al frente mientras entraba con fuerza. Mucho más sus gemidos, sus jadeos que retumbaban en sus oídos lo hacían sentirse sumamente avergonzado. Además del espejo sobre el lavabo que evadió a toda costa pero que a su amante le permitía ver los gestos de placer.

La succión del orgasmo de Tatsumi lo hizo apretar las caderas de su amante y correrse bufando como un animal. Lo tenía frágil por lo que lo arrastró a su habitación para continuar un poco más con esas caricias de amor que necesitaba tanto. Demasiados besos, los cuerpos de quienes no pueden dejar de unirse y disfrutan de los momentos íntimos, aunque no lo aceptaba Souichi, sólo esos instantes hacían aflorar su fragilidad.

Las sábanas húmedas de pasión los cubrieron mientras descansaron en la cama del chico de cabellera azul. De pronto Tetsuhiro escuchó una vocecita, abrió sus ojos observando a la pequeña que tocaba el rostro de su acompañante.

— ¿Quién es él?

Se sonrojó desmedidamente al ver a la niña ahí en la habitación mientras una sábana cubría su pudor y el de su amante.

— Es el amor de mi vida, Tatsumi Souichi, mi sempai.

— Mori… ¿podemos ir a jugar?

No esperó por su respuesta pues de pronto tenía a la chiquilla a su lado de la cama y jaló su mano haciéndolo aparecer en el jardín, vestido por supuesto. Fue cuando el chico se percató que estaba nuevamente soñando. Una pelota rodó a sus pies con la luz solar que en los sueños no quema, jugó con ella y la cargó. Correr despacio para perseguirla entre los arbustos era divertido pues las risas de ella la delataban de su escondite. Tetsuhiro todo el tiempo fingía no saber dónde encontrarla, hasta que saltó y la atrapó. Una risa a todo pulmón de ella cuando la tenía abrazada:

— Eres tan linda. Te quiero mucho.

De pronto la niña le respondió:

— Me gustaría tanto que fueras mi papá, así jamás estaría sola.

— ¿Y dónde están ellos? ¿Tu mamá y papá?

— Se fueron… no me querían… nadie me ha querido nunca… Todos han mentido…

— Yo no miento, eres la niña más linda que jamás he conocido y yo seré tu papá hasta que ellos vuelvan por ti. Porque te quiero mi pequeña Ana.

— ¡Siii! — Exclamó la pequeñita abrazando con fuerza al joven que la tenía cargada. Entonces recordó la pregunta de la vez pasada y cuando se recostaron en el pasto él le dijo:

— Recuerdas que preguntaste ¿por qué quiero a mis padres? A pesar de que me trataron mal no les guardo rencor porque ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, a veces son egoístas y piensan que tienen la razón. Sin embargo, es porque son humanos y como todos los humanos pueden fallar.

De pronto la luz lo trajo de vuelta, una luz de atardecer que entraba por la ventana, pues daba justo al mar por donde el sol se mete. Aquellos rayos, lo hicieron despertar lentamente mientras escuchó todavía la dulce voz de la jovencita como un susurro en su oído:

— Yo voy a protegerte papi Mori, porque te quiero y nadie va a dañarte nunca más…

Suspiró Tetsuhiro al abrir los ojos completamente, observando a su amante que yacía muerto de sueño, luego de la faena que habían pasado. Los sueños con la menor parecían hacerle sentir tan tranquilo, como si realmente poseyera una pequeña hija cariñosa a la cual amar y cuidar. Se incorporó lentamente a preparar la cena, con tal de complacer a su amado que seguramente se levantaría refunfuñando su agotamiento entre otras cosas. Al salir al pasillo, unos pasos tras él lo hicieron voltear de inmediato sin observar nada, sólo la casa que perdía luminosidad. Se dio una ducha y preparó la cena para ir a despertar a Souichi, el cual salió corriendo a darse un baño. Verle en la mesa con las risas traviesas de Morinaga fue el acabose para Souichi:

— ¡Qué carajos me miras!

— Nada… es sólo que estoy enamorado.

— ¡Por dios! Puedes dejar de decir estupideces.

— Lo siento sempai, recuerde que nadie puede escucharnos y ¿de verdad le molesta que diga esas cosas?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No entiendes idiota que son cosas incómodas!

Al pronunciar esa frase, una taza de la mesa cayó inexplicablemente al suelo. Morinaga la levantó y tiró las partes al cesto.

La cena fue rápida, puesto que sempai pretendía revisar las cosas pendientes que seguramente para esa hora de la noche, mostraban resultados, de modo que ambos se centraron en revisar los apuntes y hasta altas horas de la noche caminaron a sus recámaras. Las luces apagadas de toda la casa y el silencio que era usual no intimidaba a un par de adultos, así que Tetsuhiro bajó por un vaso con agua porque el asfixiante calor lo tenía un poco deshidratado. La garrafa en el suelo lo hizo agacharse y al hacerlo sintió en su oreja el aliento de alguien. Las explicaciones científicas eran su fuerte, razón por la cual ignoró sentir una corriente fría que era poco usual en ese tropical lugar. Caminó por los escalones hasta la planta alta y unas pisadas apresuradas en los maderos tras él, lo hicieron voltear de inmediato sin ver nada nuevamente. Una vez en su habitación, simplemente se durmió, un día largo y tenía cosas qué hacer. Pero sus sueños le llevaron a donde la pequeña y no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz cuando la menor corría emocionada a abrazarlo tocando las fibras sensibles de aquello que deseaba reparar. Por supuesto, su corazón pretendía hacerle juegos, anhelaba ser el padre comprensivo que no había poseído.

La mañana llegó en trabajo y a pesar de eso, la felicidad que irradiaba por los sueños tan tiernos que había tenido, lo hicieron ponerse un poco más efusivo. Cariñoso rodeó a Souichi desde la espalda mientras miraba hervir un tubo de ensayo. Al percibir a su asistente, enfadado le volteó un golpe con el codo al vientre.

— ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido! ¡No ves que estamos ocupados!

Las luces que permanecían prendidas titilaron un breve instante, al tiempo que Morinaga se quedó sin aire por el certero golpe. El cuarto donde permanecían bajó su temperatura sin que lo notaran, ya que el intenso calor sólo permitió que refrescara el lugar.

Los esfuerzos hicieron que avanzaran pronto en lo pendiente, hasta terminar justo cuando el sol se había puesto. Morinaga caminó tras su sempai pues se detuvo a levantar un bolígrafo del suelo. Al alzar la vista observó algo extraño en el suelo por donde Souichi iba a dar el paso, un pie diminuto se interpuso y lo hizo tropezar. De inmediato corrió a levantarlo mirando con afán la entrada del sitio para buscar indicios de aquello, sin observar nada extraño.

Levantó a un más enfadado superior que se zafó de su agarre y caminó a la cocina a cenar entre sus refunfuños. En silencio las cosas que reflexionaba Tetsuhiro fueron ignoradas por Tatsumi que procuró ignorarle, ya que no podía aceptar que estar a solas implicaba no enfadarse tanto por el tacto que recibía. Se sentía demasiado bien y jamás consentiría a su propio ser el disfrutar todo eso. Entre tanto su asistente sentía algo extraño en su corazón, como si hubiera alguien observando sus movimientos y temía por la seguridad de su amado. Aunque nuevamente dudó de sí mismo, no era posible que la realidad y los sueños pudieran tener relación.

La cena se acabó pronto, no había una sola cosa que hacer al siguiente día, sólo aguardar porque todo avanzara, las muestras no requerían vigilancia constante, sino esperar a que los cultivos de la planta crecieran, por lo cual habría tiempo de sobra para salir a la playa o cualquier otra cosa. Tetsuhiro detuvo a su superior antes de que ingresara a su habitación:

— ¿Disculpe Sempai sería posible que mañana vayamos a la playa a divertirnos un rato?

— Claro que no, yo tengo cosas que hacer, si tú quieres desperdiciar tu tiempo deberías ir solo. — al momento que finalizaron sus palabras un escalofrío hizo que su piel se erizara. Sus brazos instintivamente se cruzaron para calentarse y siguió: — Creo que me voy a enfermar, así que definitivamente no.

La puerta resonó en su rostro y tristemente dio algunos pasos por donde el pasillo continuaba, apagando la luz y antes de ingresar a su habitación. De pronto se escuchó una tenue voz como un susurro, que lo hizo frenarse en seco:

«papi…»

La vocecita era inconfundible para él, creyó estar enloqueciendo cuando giró su rostro a todas partes sin observar absolutamente nada. Uno de sus suspiros dijeron:

— Mi pequeña Ana…

Esa noche nuevamente soñó con la niña, sentados en un parque la pequeña preguntó:

— ¿Papi por qué dejas que tu sempai te maltrate? Él es malo… es como papá y mamá…

— Él no es malo… es sólo que le cuesta acostumbrarse a expresar lo que siente. No sabe qué es el amor, yo estoy seguro que un día lo dirá.

— No debe ser malo contigo, siento feo, no quiero que te haga daño.

— ¿Por qué dices? ¿Tus padres eran malos? ¿Tu papá golpeaba a tu mamá?

La pregunta que había formulado los hizo aparecer en la puerta de la cocina para mirar a su madre romper platos azotándolos contra el suelo. Los gritos de ambos, las palabras hirientes. «Estoy harta de vivir en esta asquerosa isla» « Sólo estoy contigo porque no me quedó de otra» « te odio a ti y la jodida vida en la que me has metido» «Yo tampoco he querido embarazarte, de haberte conocido un poco más me habría ido con la primera que me topara».

El uno al otro como un par de animales al ataque. Cosas en el suelo rotas, la mesa, las sillas, los platos y tazas. La niña en un rincón cerca de la cocina tapando sus oídos, con lágrimas en los ojos y luego sujetando sus rodillas sin moverse. Morinaga sintió su corazón partirse de ver a una niña alegre tan mal, la tomó en brazos y salió de la casa hasta la piscina. La noche cubría el paisaje y había lluvia, aquella caía en sus rostros sin mojar, sólo el frío helaba los huesos del joven tanto en el sueño, como en su cama, ese terrible frío que provenía de la pequeña.

— Te prometo que nadie volverá a dañarte, ni ellos porque no son reales. ¿No lo ves? Si estoy aquí y es un sueño, es porque todo puede ser como tú lo decidas. — La niña se acurrucó en su hombro y respondió suavemente mientras su cuerpo seguía enfriando a su padre imaginario:

— Todo es real… tú lo eres y yo… — Un extraño sobresalto, como si pudiera sentir la voz y la respiración en su oreja.

La sensación de frío se perdió en su cuerpo mientras se sentó en la cama observando la habitación vacía y el despertador que todavía no sonaba. Faltaban veinte minutos todavía para que su día iniciara, perdidos luego de ese extraño sueño como los anteriores. Dudoso de creer en espíritus atrapados entre las dimensiones, dispuso el desayuno como todos los días luego de asearse en la ducha. Todo parecía normal, Souichi con su gesto impasible con un libro en mano, como ignorando a quien tenía frente a él:

— Sempai… disculpa sempai…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero saber si está enfadado conmigo… lo noto más que distante esta mañana.

— Estoy bien, sólo quiero leer.

— No hay con quien charlar aquí sempai, me siento algo solo si me ignoras de esa forma.

— Lo sé y lo hago para que entiendas que no quiero que te me acerques. Lo que sucedió fue un error y debes comprender que no voy a dejarte hacer cosas así cada vez que se te ocurra, recuerda que somos dos hombres y eso es simplemente desagradable.

Morinaga era de esas personas que no se rendían, ese día en el laboratorio despacharon los asuntos pendientes en cuestión de un par de horas, no había más, no había cosas pendientes más que continuar aguardando por los resultados que venían en las muestras y plantas que observaban crecer en distintos ambientes.

Las miradas necesitadas de afecto hicieron que Souichi se sonrojara. Había algo en los ojos verdes que no cejaban en su forma cariñosa y atenta, increíblemente amable y dulce. Todo ese afecto lo hacía sentir necesitado de algo más que abrazos, los besos podían mermar sus prejuicios, sus anhelos más profundos, por esa razón volvió su mirada al libro, teniendo a su asistente frente a él.

Morinaga fingía leer un libro pues no dejaba de voltear a verle, sin pasar de la primera línea, haciendo obvio el hecho de que sólo quería contemplarle y robar alguna caricia furtiva. Por esa razón, los temores del hombre mayor, se hicieron inminentes cuando se acercó más Tetsuhiro. De inmediato se levantó de su silla y caminó a la entrada escapando, seguido de cerca por quien le amaba desesperadamente.

— ¡Espera sempai!

Y casi corrió escaleras arriba.

— No tienes otra cosa qué hacer, yo voy a mi habitación, deja de seguirme.

Antes de dejarlo cruzar el umbral, lo detuvo sujetando su muñeca.

— Sempai, yo te amo.

Un beso, sus labios unidos mientras Morinaga usaba el labio inferior para mover lentamente su boca previamente humedecida con su saliva, y se deslizó despacio hasta abrazarlo con fuerza. Los ánimos de Souichi se prendieron de inmediato, su asistente tenía la facultad de encenderlo con un par de besos, con la lengua y con todo lo que implicaba ser tocado suavemente y con mucho afecto.

Más que nada le enfadaba que su cuerpo respondiera, odiaba ser partícipe, libre de prejuicios y atado a las formas lascivas de su asistente. Reaccionó de pronto y lo empujó para soltarle un puño a su rostro. No es que no lo deseara, se trataba de orgullo, ser tratado y usado a cada momento, únicamente porque estaban sin compañía no iba a permitirlo:

— ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido! ¡Me tienes harto con tus sucias ideas! Si sigues insistiendo voy a castrarte para que dejes de molestarme.

El golpe en su mejilla le había dolido, pero no más que los ojos temerosos, era como ver desprecio en ellos; algo que recordó mirar en sus padres.

— Lo lamento… — Se levantó del suelo y contuvo sus lágrimas caminando por el pasillo.

La puerta de Tatsumi se azotó luego de eso y se recostó en su cama a tratar de leer, pero su conciencia hizo estragos, había muchos conflictos que no pretendía afrontar, ni mucho menos resolver en sus pensamientos. Procuró evadirles con lectura y se recostó en su cama con un libro.

Por su parte, Morinaga sin darse cuenta no se había dirigido a su habitación, sino que caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que iban al ático de aquella casa. Aunque no había nieve jamás en la isla, la casa había sido construida por un añorante hombre que le había dado un estilo idéntico al lugar donde solía residir.

Extrañamente sus lágrimas lo habían hecho confundir su camino y al detenerse se percató que estaba parado frente a la que solía ser la habitación de la pequeña que conocía de sus sueños. Abrió la puerta que no tenía seguro, observó el polvo y el panorama tan vacío del sitio. La camita que en sus sueños tenía un edredón rosado, no tenía colchón y se apreciaban las maderas que constituían la estructura. Un buró y un ropero eran los muebles que se encontraban ahí. El papel tapiz de margaritas cubierto de polvo lo hizo aproximarse hasta tocarlo. La ventana traía luz, la luz de la tarde que irradiaba iluminando y recordó que la pequeña era una de las personas que lo habían amado incondicionalmente, aunque fuera en sus sueños. Suponía que sus deseos paternales o afectivos le traían esas fantasías, pero al observar esa habitación vacía que denotaba realidad a algo imaginario, lo hizo dudar de su cordura. De ninguna forma le molestó, al contrario, supuso que tal vez una gran coincidencia lo tenía en ese sitio.

— Ana… ¿Dónde estás pequeña? — Expresó pensando en la niña e imaginando que si no se hallaba ahí, sin duda se había mudado lejos y podría ser una mujer adulta.

La habitación se enfrió de pronto con Tetsuhiro observando el panorama desde la ventana polvosa. Las maderas tras él crujieron de forma acompasada casi como si unas pisadas causaran ese sonido, nuevamente al voltear no había nadie tras él. A pesar de no haber observado nada, su forma de ser curiosa, lo hizo percatarse que un par de huellas diminutas yacían justo frente a él.

— ¿A… Ana? — Cuestionó tartamudeando.

Un extraño escalofrío hizo que los vellos de su brazo se erizaran y se quedó quieto esperando observar algo en el polvo de la habitación, algún indicio, una simple cosa que pudiera hacerlo creer que un espíritu intentaba comunicarse con él. Pero no había nada, ni un sonido, ningún movimiento, nada que ver. Con todo y que su vista y oído no le decían nada, dentro de su corazón y su piel percibían algo extraño en ese sitio.

Le intrigó la historia de los anteriores dueños, ¿sería posible que una familia hubiese muerto en aquella casa? Tendría que aguardar un par de días para poder preguntar a la mujer que les traería provisiones. Por alguna razón, antes de marcharse del cuarto, se detuvo en la entrada mirando los espacios vacíos, recordando las cosas que en sus sueños había contemplado: Un baúl, una diminuta mesa con sillitas llenas de muñecos y recordó el nombre de la muñeca que expresó en voz alta:

— Carolina…

Se dirigió al buró y abrió las cajoneras vacías, nada en el ropero tampoco, ni bajo la cama. Suspirando salió de ahí con un pesar, algo que lo puso ansioso, mucho más cuando una canica rodó por las escaleras del ático hasta sus pies. La curiosidad era algo inherente a ese joven de cabellos azules, de modo que subió hasta él oscuro ático que se encontraba tan sucio, que la ventana estaba cubierta de polvo. Intentó encender la luz en la entrada pero debido a que la mujer no había limpiado ese sitio, no había tampoco colocado alguna lámpara o foco en los lugares necesarios. De esa forma prendió la luz de su celular e iluminó mirando al fondo un baúl de juguetes, el mismo que Ana usaba para sacar todas sus cosas. Las maderas del piso tronaban a cada paso suyo, no sentía temor, sino curiosidad y así abrió el enorme baúl para toparse con los juguetes de la pequeña. Todos hasta Carolina. Una muñequita con rostro de porcelana y vestidito rosado al igual que sus zapatos.

Suspiró nuevamente tomando a Carolina entre sus manos, que afortunadamente junto con las otras cosas en ese baúl, no tenía polvo.

— Ana… — Expresó con una sonrisa triste. Al fondo de la habitación un lloriqueo se escuchó muy quedo. Algo que lo hizo iluminar observando a la pequeña al fondo de la habitación encuclillas y sujetando sus rodillas con fuerza. No podía creerse eso que había visto y por esa misma razón la luz que había iluminado la movió sin querer devolviéndola al mismo sitio sin ver nada esa segunda ocasión.

Temeroso volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Ana? ¿Estás aquí mi pequeña? ¿Eres tú?... Aquí tengo a Carolina y te la quiero dar.

— Pa…pi… — Una extraña voz como un susurro que helaba los huesos de Morinaga lo hizo mover la luz de su celular a todas partes sin señales de nada por ahí.

Cerró el baúl pensando volver con artículos de limpieza y se llevó en la mano a la muñeca que tanto había buscado en sus sueños. La observó detenidamente al salir del ático y se percató que era exactamente como la niña le había descrito a su tan amada muñeca. La colocó en su buró y volvió al ático con un sinfín de productos de limpieza, quería dejar aseado y reluciente ese sitio, en conjunción con la habitación de la pequeña, algo que consiguió luego de trabajo duro.

Durante el aseo se percató que habían demasiadas cosas en ese baúl, pero la más importante de ellas eran un álbum con fotografías de la pequeña con sus padres. Antes de detenerse a revisar las cosas, primero completó el aseo de todo el ático, bajó el viejo álbum a su habitación y por la hora decidió preparar la cena.

.

— ¡Sempai, la cena está lista! — Exclamó a las escaleras desde la planta baja cuando terminó la preparación de los alimentos.

Estaba algo deprimido por los malos tratos, así que guardó silencio durante la cena, era realmente solitario para él que solía tener siempre con quién hablar, estaba Hiroto, estaban sus compañeros de clase y por supuesto ese adusto sempai suyo que de vez en cuando solía ser tan cálido y amoroso. Pero no insistió esa noche, no dijo una sola palabra, ocasionando que su superior de vez en cuando mirara su semblante taciturno. Ambos fingieron leer y al terminar, Tetsuhiro lavó los platos, algo que el mayor evitó volviendo a sus actividades en el laboratorio.

Por su parte, Morinaga agotado subió a su habitación y deprimido se durmió sin pensar en una sola cosa.

Sus sueños nuevamente le trajeron a Ana que lo abrazó con su tierno corazón, ella escuchó sus palabras, los ruegos de su padre imaginario que lloriqueaba por el comportamiento de su amante:

— Papi Mori… ¿Sí él es así, por qué no se aleja de él? Es mejor alejarse de los gritos, duele mucho que te griten. Y él te pega, es malo, necesita un castigo.

— No es malo, sólo le cuesta ser expresivo.

— Pero no es justo que sea así contigo.

— Tienes razón, por eso te tengo a ti para cuidarme.

— Yo te voy a cuidar papi, por siempre.

Un beso en la frente de la niña, la hizo sonreí tan feliz que esa mañana la pesadez se le había quitado a Tetsuhiro. Mientras trabajó arduamente en las labores del día con su sempai, podía sonreír y aunque no se acercó a su sempai no se sintió frustrado y decidió continuar con su labor de aseo. Tenía muchas ganas de asear la piscina y refrescarse en ese calor tan asfixiante que había, mucho más le causó esperanza el ver a su compañero en un traje de baño y tener sexo en la solitaria alberca.

La limpieza requirió prácticamente todo su día, pero finalmente consiguió dejar todo listo para proceder a llenar. Abrió las llaves y dejó que la poca fuerza del agua cubriera la piscina durante toda la noche.

La cena nuevamente silenciosa, hizo a Tatsumi el ponerse enfadado, odiaba verlo molesto con él, sabía que era su culpa y por esa razón, no quería más ese silencio, aunque le costara un beso robado.

— ¿Puedes dejar esa actitud?

— No he hecho nada sempai, tal como pediste.

— Pero estás molesto y eso me fastidia, así que olvida lo que dije, sólo no te acerques a mí con esas intenciones.

— Lo sé sempai, pero si yo me acerco a usted, si me comporto como siempre, voy a querer besarlo y hacerle esas cosas que tanto le molestan. Porque simplemente no hay nada de malo que aquí en este lugar tan lejano de todo, no te permitas sentir un poco. En serio has dicho que no soy una molestia y ahora te pones así a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

— ¡Trato de ser amable y sales con esas estupideces! Me tienes harto, eres un fastidio Morinaga, deberías dejar de actuar como un animal y usar la cabeza. Recuerda que te dije que tenemos límites distintos en el tacto.

— Sólo necesito un poco de tu amor, porque me siento tan solo aquí, es como no tener a nadie.

— Maldito idiota, entiende de una vez que esas cosas como el amor no existen. — Dolía, dolía demasiado en el pecho del chico que nuevamente era rechazado por el objeto de su afecto. Mucho más esa soledad.

La costumbre de Morinaga lo hizo escapar, correr a ocultarse era mejor que permanecer ante aquellas groserías. En el instante en que subía por las escaleras, los trastos de Souichi cayeron inexplicablemente al suelo y las luces del comedor parpadearon sin la atención del tirano que se levantó de la mesa a retornar a su laboratorio y seguir leyendo hasta cansarse y dormir. Abrió la puerta del lugar y al ingresar, se azotó como si una corriente de aire lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo no había ventanas abiertas, únicamente los ventiladores que giraban en el techo. A pesar de ello, Tatsumi no creía un poco en situaciones paranormales, así que ignoró aquella sensación de pesadez en su pecho y la temperatura que bajaba. Se sentó y tomó un libro pero al abrirlo las luces parpadearon sin permitirle leer, enfurruñado pensó cambiar los focos, notando que la puerta estaba extrañamente sellada. La perilla ni giraba, y al usar su llave no podría girarla tampoco.

— ¡Morinaga!

Un grito en el silencio resonó casi en eco por todo el lugar, incluso el deprimido joven tuvo la oportunidad de escucharle mientras en sus aposentos resonaba música deprimente. Al llegar, puso su mano en la perilla abriendo sin ninguna dificultad.

— ¿Qué sucedió sempai?

— La maldita puerta estaba atorada.

— Pero el seguro está por dentro, además al girarla no tuve problema. ¿Intentó su llave?

— ¡Pero claro! ¡Si digo que no se podía, es que simplemente era imposible abrir!

— Me alegro que todo esté bien, así que volveré a la cama si no le molesta.

— No tienes que pedir permiso. Mejor lárgate que parece que te burlas y no me crees cuando te digo las cosas.

— Lo siento mucho sempai.

Morinaga subió las escaleras de vuelta a su cuarto y Souichi que fingió dirigirse a la cocina, se quedó aguardando porque su asistente se alejara lo suficiente. Una vez dejó de escuchar sus pasos volvió a la puerta que intentó revisar con tal de comprender la razón de que estuviera atorada. No había razón, no había motivo, se movía fácil, de modo que cerró y abrió desde fuera y confiado ingresó nuevamente quedando encerrado.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! — movió la perilla una y otra vez, sin tener éxito en abrir.

Lo único que le evitó gritarle a Morinaga, fue esa mirada de incredulidad que le había dado, llamarle nuevamente y que se abriera con facilidad por el otro lado, sería el acabose de su cordura. No había alguna explicación ante los hechos, sólo una descompostura, así que tomó las herramientas y todo parecía demasiado duro. Los tornillos no cedieron ante nada. Suspiró y decidió leer un rato para calmarse, debía haber alguna forma. Así que se sentó y el libro resultó tan interesante que se perdió en él, hasta quedar dormido apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio.

Extrañas son las cosas de alguien que quiere proteger a los que ama hace, así que esa noche, Souichi tuvo el sueño más tétrico de toda su vida…

.

El llanto de una niña lo hizo abrir los ojos en un lugar demasiado extraño, un largo pasillo donde se escuchaban gotas de agua como haciendo eco, acallando un poco el llanto que llamó su atención. Caminó directo a donde el sonido provenía, el frío, terrible frío se sentía por todas partes, era casi como estar sumergido en hielo. La humedad y todo causaban un ambiente un tanto pesado, su cuerpo no podía moverse a libertad, casi como si estuviera cansado. La tenue luz le impedía mirar el camino, no podía visualizar los muros a su alrededor y sólo se dedicó a seguir el sonido del llanto que se detuvo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de la fuente.

— ¿Kanako?— Preguntó Souichi.

De pronto escuchó pasos tras él, alguien que corría en su dirección y luego al frente. Una mano lo tocó y jaló sus ropas. Pero esa casi oscuridad no le permitía ver nada.

— ¿Por qué? — Una pregunta en una voz casi en un murmullo infantil.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

— ¡Responde! — gritó la voz de la pequeña.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué tratas así a papi Mori? Él te quiere…

— ¡Quién dijo eso! ¡Dónde estás y porque preguntas esas cosas! — Un par de pasos lo hicieron tropezar y al caer, el sobresalto lo trajo a su laboratorio donde las luces estaban apagadas; a pesar de que él las había dejado prendidas antes de quedarse dormido sobre su libro. Sacudiendo su cabeza de pronto escuchó algo directamente a su oreja:

— No molestes a papá…

Llegó a la puerta y fácilmente la abrió volviendo escaleras arriba a su habitación. Su despertador decía las tres de la mañana y suspiró tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Muy distinta había sido esa noche para Morinaga. Luego de abrir la puerta a su sempai miró el álbum de fotografías de la pequeña que cuidaba en sus sueños. El rostro triste de Ana en las fotografías de ese viejo álbum, no parecía sonreír más que en unas cuantas. Un par de fotos al lado de su padre con gesto adusto y su madre con rostro de hastío.

— ¿Así que… ellos no te cuidaban bien? — Preguntó al aire Morinaga con seriedad.

La sensación de frío por todas partes y los llantos de Ana muy silenciosos en un rincón de su habitación. Las luces parpadearon y casi creyó verla abrazando sus rodillas sentada en el suelo.

— Pequeña Ana… Anita… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Quisiera poder ayudarte. Habla conmigo en los sueños y cuéntame lo que necesitas.

Pero esa noche no se le presentaría a él, sino a su compañero para darle un par de sustos. De esa manera, por la mañana, Tetsuhiro fingió sonrisas, no charló con su sempai, que se le notaba a leguas su cansancio por no poder dormir adecuadamente.

Ni la comida, ni su café lograron quitarle los bostezos y su rostro con ceño fruncido. Su mal humor lo hizo regañar a su asistente demasiadas veces esa tarde, incluso un par de coscorrones le fueron dados al joven que atentamente escuchó los regaños agachando la mirada.

El problema de todo esto es que aquella amenaza sería cumplida en cuando estuviera a solas el tirano.

Esos días se hicieron largos para el hombre de larga cabellera y anteojos redondos, varias veces se quedó encerrado en el sanitario, los objetos se le caían al intentar tomarlos de las mesas y escuchó pisadas tras él, jalones a sus ropas mientras caminaba en la oscuridad. Y a cada momento se le perdían cosas de lugar. Cuando sus antejos habían desaparecido de la cómoda golpeó al único que creía culpable y luego los halló de vuelta en el lugar sintiendo culpa por maltratarlo.

Souichi era un hombre demasiado inteligente, curiosamente se percató que mientras estaba al lado de su asistente no ocurría ninguna cosa a su persona, aunque no podía hacerlo ducharse con él, ni mucho menos dormir a su lado. Detestaba sentirse tan indefenso y comenzó a darse cuenta que no era su imaginación, ni que sus sueños se mezclaban con la realidad. Algo en esa casa lo maltrataba y todos los días le decía que no molestara a su papi. Entendía que eso era bastante raro, porque no había nadie en esa casa más que él y Morinaga, que siempre había sido gay y no había ninguna posibilidad de que tuviera un hijo o una hija en un mundo paralelo. Puesto que para Tatsumi, aquella entidad estaba explicada en lo que se había descubierto en el «colisionador de adrones», la existencia de mundos paralelos al nuestro. Alguna extraña conexión, algo que no había previsto y que por supuesto no comentó con su asistente para no ser tomado por un loco. Estúpidamente no se había percatado que Tetsuhiro tenía aquel vínculo con la pequeña que le hacía la vida imposible.

La mañana del domingo, puntualmente la mujer que prometió traer provisiones llegó con su camioneta repleta con cosas. Había frutas, había semillas como arroz y frijol, latas, sobres y artículos para el aseo. Les preguntó si deseaban marchar al pueblo por alguna cosa, a lo que ellos se negaron, no había nada más que necesitaran. Descargaron las cosas y de inmediato Morinaga invitó a la mujer a comer, tenía que preguntar por la pequeña con la que solía soñar algunos días, porque los que no la veía, eran los que molestaba a su superior.

Durante la cena bajó el álbum de fotos y lo colocó en un mueble cercano a la mesa, de modo que en cuanto terminaron de comer lo tomó y preguntó:

—Señorita Aline, encontré este álbum en el ático y me gustaría saber sobre esa pequeña de las fotos.

De inmediato, el tirano vio el rostro de sus pesadillas, esa niña que le hacía maldades, y que le gustaba darle sustos. Guardó silencio, no quería ponerse en evidencia ante ambos e interesado se quedó a escuchar la respuesta:

— La hija de los Morgan. Ana Morgan, yo no la conocí, pero hay muchas historias por aquí que la gente cuenta. Historias de fantasmas. Algo que por supuesto yo no creo. Esa niña murió a sus seis años en esta casa y por esa razón sus padres se marcharon. Les rompió el corazón que muriera y se dice que terminaron divorciados. Ambos dejaron la isla hace tantos años atrás. Los pueblerinos son tan supersticiosos que no han comprado o rentado esta casa, hasta ustedes.

— ¿Y cómo murió Ana?

— No tengo idea, las leyendas no son algo que a mí me sea agradable. Sólo sé que las personas de este lugar dan mucha importancia a cosas paranormales y por eso abandonan casas hermosas como esta.

La curiosidad creció en ambos, mucho más en Souichi, que al marcharse la mujer, le pidió el álbum de fotos. Estaba seguro que ese rostro triste era el mismo de la pequeña que solía molestarlo, de modo que en vez de enfadarse, decidió enfrentar a la niña. Ahora tenía pruebas de que un espíritu lo estaba molestando. En su cabeza era imposible que así fuera, a pesar de eso, no había otra explicación, así que subió al piso de arriba y entró al sanitario. El truco de la perilla atorada lo hizo decir:

— Ana… por favor déjame salir.

Esa simple frase le permitió salir sin problemas y supuso que sus problemas habían acabado hasta que golpeó a Morinaga por abrazarlo, justo antes de entrar a dormir a su habitación. Nuevamente sus sueños raros, el llanto y los sustos hasta que dijo:

— Ana, déjame tranquilo. — A pesar de ello ahora en su sueño tuvo contestación:

— No te molestaré si tratas bien a papi Mori.

— ¿Hablas del idiota?

Y de pronto se apareció la pequeña frente a él y le reclamó con un grito:

— No le digas así a papá, él siempre es bueno contigo.

— Yo no le hago nada… Además es un adulto y debe aprender a hacer las cosas bien.

— ¡Pues no lo trates mal! — Le mostró la lengua a Souichi y se marchó.

La situación se volvió demasiado fantasiosa, Tatsumi seguía sin poder creer que por regañar y dar algunos golpes a Morinaga, fuera castigado, no obstante decidió comprobar que fuera verdad. Durante todo ese día evadió alguna confrontación. Primero le comentó que trabajaría a solas en su laboratorio durante un tiempo y puso a Tetsuhiro a leer los apuntes pasados y a que hiciera lo que quisiera, así durante la cena, comió en silencio y ante cualquier comentario fue cortante. Por supuesto que eso arregló su problema con la pequeña, no había puertas atascadas, no había susurros tétricos y esa noche no hubo sueños feos.

El problema fue algo mucho peor, Tetsuhiro sintió un pesar, una pena, un dolor al ser ignorado, y con dos días de recibir ese trato, intentó preguntar por la noche antes de dormir:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— ¿Por qué te alejas de mi de esa manera? ¿Ya no me quieres a tu lado?

— No seas llorica, sólo estoy ocupado y además así todo está mejor. Así que ve a dormir que mañana tengo muchas cosas pendientes.

No era del todo cierto que Tatsumi no sentía pesadez, le costaba reconocer que la compañía y las sonrisas de su asistente eran algo que iluminaba su existencia; pero su orgullo, ese orgullo lo tenía resistiendo a arrojarse a sus brazos y por supuesto que la lógica y la razón, le indicaron que debía alejarse de él hasta volver a casa donde podría tratarlo a su antojo.

Morinaga, esa noche se sintió deprimido, sus sueños con la pequeña se presentaron igual que otras veces y en ellos se reflejó su desgano, su sentimiento de vacío.

— ¿Papi por qué estás triste?

— Descuida no es nada.

Por más que intentó animarlo, nada calmaba el tener a su amado cerca y recibir tratos tan indiferentes.

Así que esa mañana Morinaga se sintió enfermo, fluido nasal, cuerpo cortado y tos, algo que lo hizo permanecer en cama sin mejorar todo el día. Sólo bajó a preparar los alimentos y su depresión lo hizo comer poco y apático.

Un par de antihistamínicos no calmaron la sensación de malestar, a pesar de ello logró dormir. Al siguiente día fue más pesado el levantarse a preparar el desayuno, había una fiebre cada vez más alta que los medicamentos no quitaban por completo, así que el calor del sitio no ayudaba con la sensación de calosfríos y mucho menos a hacerle sentir mejor. Durante la cena, Souichi lo observó demasiado agotado. Se aproximó a tocarlo, y detuvo su impulso. De todas formas estaba seguro que su compañero de piso tenía fiebre, por sus ojos levemente enrojecidos:

— ¿Estás bien Morinaga? ¿Ya has tomado algo para esa fiebre? — Por supuesto que le preocupaba mucho y por esa razón no se había detenido a romper la barrera del recalcitrante silencio.

— Descuide sempai, acabo de tomar otra píldora y seguro no tarda en hacer efecto. Iré a descansar ya que no tengo hambre. Mañana lavaré los trastos.

— Si te sientes mal háblame y te llevaré hielo o agua.

— No pasará nada. Sólo necesito dormir un poco y mañana estaré bien.

Sin embargo las palabras fingidas de Tetsuhiro se debían a que no deseaba preocuparlo, estaban incomunicados y se sentía cada momento peor, un dolor de cabeza terrible no lo dejaba en paz. A pesar de lo anterior hizo caso omiso ante sus síntomas, suponiendo que otro día de descanso podrían aliviar aquellos malestares. Por supuesto la fiebre se hizo mucho más alta cuando perdió la conciencia en su cama y por esa razón no pudo siquiera comunicarse para pedir ayuda.

Ana se apareció con su padre ficticio, sintiendo angustia, entró a sus sueños y lo observó sufrir ahí también:

— ¿Qué tienes papi? Te ves mal. — Expresó acercándose a él preocupada pues estaba en el suelo tendido entre el pasto imaginario del sitio.

— Me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, pero se está quitando, cada momento tengo menos esta pesadez y me siento más liviano, como si pudiera flotar.

La niña lo observó detenidamente, había algo raro con Morinaga y ella lo percibía al tocarlo.

— ¿Papi, dime qué sientes?

— Creo que no es nada… Sólo estoy extrañamente tranquilo, creo que me siento libre. Como si pudiera alejarme de lo que me preocupa. — Se levantó del suelo y continuó: — ¿Por qué no nos vamos lejos de aquí? ¿Lo sientes? Hay una luz cálida por ahí que nos llama, está llena de paz.

Los ojos de Ana se llenaron de lágrimas, de pronto un recuerdo fugaz la trajo de vuelta a sus memorias más oscuras…

Sus padres que peleaban todo el tiempo, solían dejarla en su habitación, con tal de deshacerse de ella. Tenían un tiempo viviendo en esa isla por motivos laborales de su padre y esa era la razón para su madre de peleas constantes. La mujer odiaba aquella isla, odiaba estar a solas con su hija y que las comunicaciones fallaran, a pesar de que tenía todas las comodidades posibles. No soportaba a su marido, ni a su pequeña que solía pedir atención. Detestaba recorrer tanto camino para llevarla a la escuela del lugar y simplemente estaba inconforme. Por supuesto que el padre de la pequeña tampoco estaba a gusto, amaba su empleo, pero volver a casa con la mujer que había desposado por obligación, su obligación que era Ana, lo hacían alejarse cuando podía de ella y su familia política, un trabajo en una isla distante lo tenía suficientemente lejos de esos problemas, pero le traía otros con su esposa. Había deseo entre ellos, aunque el amor jamás brilló más que en sus formas más simples que desaparecieron con el tiempo. En sus egoístas vidas no se percataron que su hija tenía dengue y confundiendo los síntomas con una gripe no se percataron hasta muy tarde que la fiebre la había matado. La colocaron en una tina con hielo mientras su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo, su muerte se había dado de una forma horrible entre el dolor en su cuerpo y el helado frío del agua en la tina mientras agonizaba. Recordó aquellas palabras suyas, eso que ya no podía decir pero que en su cabeza expresaba, al tiempo que sus padres le pedían recuperarse:

«Ya no siento nada… sólo quiero ser libre»

Ana sabía lo que implicaba eso, ser libre pero quedarse en aquella soledad, presa de los recuerdos, de los más dolorosos recuerdos. Así que no quería ese destino, para esa persona tan querida. Apresurada salió del sueño que tenía Tetsuhiro y tocó su frente intentando enfriar con sus manos heladas, pero no notó diferencia alguna en el cuerpo que respiraba agitado y se quejaba diciendo su nombre entre balbuceos:

— Ana…

La llamaba para marcharse juntos, para alejarse de todo si no tenía sentido la vida y la salida más fácil, aparentaba ser ese lugar tan pacífico y luminoso.

Souichi se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde, era la cosa que lo distraía de su preocupación y de su enfado que sentía consigo mismo por no poder comunicar sus sentimientos. De pronto, las luces parpadearon haciendo que resoplara con enfado. Ignoró aquello y continuó su labor, aunque la pequeña no se daría por vencida hasta llamar su atención, así que sacudió la puerta. Algo que lo hizo enfadar y gritó:

— ¡Basta! Niña malcriada, no ves que no le he hecho nada. No he cruzado con él ni más de diez palabras.

Sus apuntes cayeron al suelo y cuando se agachó a levantarlos las luces se apagaron y ella susurró a su oído, al tenerlo a su alcance:

— Papi Mori está muy mal… — Jaló su bata y se le apareció en la puerta exclamando con angustia: — ¡Sálvelo! No quiere vivir. Si lo quiere un poco, por favor ayúdelo.

No esperó un segundo al escuchar esas palabras. Las escaleras se le hacían largas para llegar a donde yacía acostado Morinaga. Abrió sin preguntar y la pequeña tocaba su frente parada al lado de su cama. Se desvaneció la pequeña en cuanto Souichi prendió las luces, tocó a su querido compañero y gritó su apellido un par de veces inmerso en la angustia:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Responde Morinaga! — Pero a pesar de acunarlo entre sus brazos no reaccionaba.

La fiebre era demasiado alta, por lo que lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y lo metió a la tina abriendo la llave para llenarla. Entre tanto, bajó por hielo, debía bajar la fiebre cuanto antes, si no quería verlo fallecer.

Una vez que puso todos los hielos que consiguió, en la tina con Morinaga, se acercó a mojar su cabeza con delicadeza. Pero en los pensamientos del chico enfermo, no había un ápice de ánimo, deseaba dejarse morir. La pequeña se angustió de no verlo reaccionar, observó al hombre de cabellera larga llorar acariciando los cabellos azules. Temblaba como una hoja y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de quien amaba con tal de buscar su latido.

— ¡Morinaga por favor reacciona! ¡No te vayas! Morinaga… por favor no sé qué haría sin ti… — Su llanto ahogado le impedía hablar.

Aquello hizo volver a Ana a los sueños de delirio y al verla, Tetsuhiro le dijo:

— Vamos Ana, ya estoy listo para irme, sólo te esperaba a ti.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Papi yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí! He visto a los niños jugar y crecer. Yo pensé que era libre pero he sido prisionera, no hay nada como estar vivo.

— Pero no estaré solo, nos iremos juntos.

— No puedes irte, tenías razón, él te necesita.

— ¿Quién? Yo no tengo a nadie, sólo a ti.

— Tu sempai, ¿ya no puedes escucharlo? Te tiene abrazado y brilla de amor.

— ¿Amor?... Nadie jamás me ha amado…

— No papi, siente con el corazón, es esa misma luz que siento en ti. Esa que nadie me había dado nunca y no quiero que la pierdas. Por favor, escúchalo.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Tetsuhiro que respondió con tristeza:

— No, Ana… ese hombre no puede amarme. Yo lo amo pero estará mejor sin mí. Ya verás que se olvidará pronto de todo y yo estaré en paz.

— ¡No papi! ¡Por favor!

La pequeña de inmediato volvió con Souichi que lloraba, apagó las luces para aparecer a su lado.

— Dice que no lo amas, y ya no quiere vivir. Se irá… se irá si no lo detienes.

Trabajosamente respondió:

— Es la fiebre, en cuanto baje recobrará la conciencia. Ya verás, estará bien.

— ¡No lo sientes! Debes decirle por qué lo necesitas. Repítelo hasta que te escuche. Papi se va… ¿Lo dejarás ir?

Esas palabras lo hicieron preocuparse, el corazón de la persona más importante de su vida, latía cada vez más débil al pegar su oreja a su pecho. Lo perdía y no había nada que pudiera hacer. En su cabeza la idea de decirle eso que rebosaba su alma por expresar pero que su orgullo le había impedido reconocer.

— Morinaga… por favor…no te vayas… yo… te amo. Te necesito tanto, no me dejes, no sabría qué hacer si te vas.

Tetsuhiro, taciturno y llorando, deseaba marcharse a aquella paz; no escuchaba razones, no había palabras que llegaran a él hasta que Ana tocó a Souichi haciendo que sus palabras entraran hasta ser escuchadas.

— ¿Lo escuchas papi? ¿Aun así deseas irte? No ves que él no podría vivir sin ti.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del cuerpo que recuperaba la conciencia. Morinaga había decidido volver. Los latidos que descendían volvían a la normalidad, Tatsumi lo notó de inmediato y dejó de hacer ruidos para escuchar atentamente. Volvía a escucharse más fuerte y notorio, por lo que se levantó a verle, los parpados del chico inconsciente se apretaron.

— Morinaga, por favor, di algo… — Expresó totalmente sumido en lágrimas.

— Frío… — tiritante y temblando habló.

— Voy a sacarte de ahí.

Con dificultad sacó el cuerpo de su débil amado y lo ayudó a ponerse una bata, ya que le retiró sus ropas mojadas. Intentó comunicarse con Aline, algo que resultó imposible, por lo que en medio de la noche salió rumbo a la primera casa y tardó bastante tiempo en encontrarla, la ubicación no era su fuerte, pero con tal de que atendieran a su compañero halló la forma. Los pueblerinos de la casa que encontró, lo ayudaron con su problema y Tetsuhiro quedó en manos del médico del pueblo que le puso algunos medicamentos para controlar la infección y la fiebre; así que lo dejó en manos de quien preocupado observaba en acción al hombre mayor que era el médico.

Durante la madrugada de ese día, tenía de enfermero a un hombre que realmente le adoraba, no podía repetir sus palabras, sin embargo, sabía dentro de sí, que no quería jamás apararse de él.

En toda su vida, Morinaga no se había sentido tan amado, el afecto que llegaba desde las acciones, en retribución a sus súplicas era tan cálido y agradable que su recuperación tardó menos con sus ánimos. Deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, preguntarle si eso que había escuchado era parte de un sueño y sus delirios, o podía ser que fuera real. Aunque no le cabía duda alguna que algo en su superior había cambiado, su mirar en ojos miel podía decir tantas cosas al verlo mejorar, sus regaños cariñosos lo hacían sonreír, ocasionando en el tirano sonrojos.

Un par de días y dejaron que volviera a recuperarse a casa, con visitas del médico diarias. Por supuesto que ahí tenía una niña que molestaba a Souichi cada vez que algo le hacía falta a su papi, pero no era malo, sabía cada que las luces parpadeaban o las cosas caían, que debía subir a revisar que se encontrara bien. No le quedó de otra que dejar de buscar explicaciones a sucesos como ese, en el que la lógica y la razón perdían sentido, como con su corazón.

El médico les había comentado que lo más probable es que la piscina que había limpiado de agua estancada fuera el cultivo para el mosquito que le había traído dengue y que afortunadamente ahora estaba cristalina y reluciente con el cloro que vertían todos los días.

Aquel día, un recuperado Tetsuhiro bajó las escaleras por la tarde, había tenido gracias a su enfermedad a su amado sempai durmiendo en la misma cama cuidando de su salud. Sin poder hacerle nada, sólo le sonrojaba verle dormir pacíficamente y notar su erección matutina. No era el único que tenía sentimientos extraños, varias veces Tatsumi se contuvo de besarlo y acarició su faz, con el pretexto de medir su temperatura, sin poder evitar sonreír de verlo cada vez más sano.

De esa forma que sorprendió a Souichi al verlo parado en la puerta.

— Buenas tardes sempai.

— ¡Qué haces fuera de la cama! — regañó un tanto tranquilo.

— Necesitaba estirar las piernas y estaba aburrido, quería ayudarte un poco.

— Yo pensé que ella te hacía compañía.

— Así fue, pero me dijo que tú estabas suspirando por mí.

— Pues esa niña está un poco loca.

Los papeles de su escritorio volaron y Tetsuhiro echó a reír.

— No te enfades con él Anita, ya sabes que no lo dice enserio.

— Esa niña va a matarme con un enfado.

Tetsuhiro llegó hasta él y tomó suavemente su barbilla, se detuvo frente a él y sonriendo le dijo en un tono bajo:

— No sabes cuánto te amo sempai, gracias por cuidarme.

La respuesta inmediata y sonrojada del hombre frente a él, esperó a que los labios suaves de quien tanto lo deseaba tocaran los suyos. Despacio, tranquilo y con su lengua entrando tocando la otra. Las caricias que enredaron sus bocas, los pusieron un poco excitados, hasta que escucharon una risita traviesa haciendo eco en la habitación.

— Creo que nos tienen vigilados, así que me portaré bien sempai. — Expresó con Souichi entre sus brazos, con la mirada un tanto perdida, demasiado sujeto con sus caderas chocando con las del contrario.

Esa noche Tatsumi volvió a su habitación, a pesar de eso recibió las buenas noches de su amado con un beso en su puerta. No podía resistirse más ante el afecto que brotaba de todas partes, pensar en perderlo lo había hecho recapacitar, aunque no había dejado de ser un tirano, ya que un par de golpes escaparon a su control los subsecuentes días, durante su labor.

Los resultados estaban perfectos, aquella planta era todo lo que ellos requerían para volver y crear una patente. El espécimen era bastante adaptable al frío y los apuntes estaban en un perfecto orden.

Un día quedaba antes de marcharse, debían empacar… sin embargo algo de ahí no podían llevarse, de alguna forma se habían adaptado a tener a aquella niña fantasma, escucharla reír, verla jugar en sus sueños, y reír de sus travesuras.

Al meter las cosas en su maleta, Tetsuhiro sintió pesar, recordó que esa pequeña había salvado su vida y no quería irse, no quería dejarla sola. Tampoco Souichi pretendía abandonar a la niña, que de fastidiosa, ahora le resultaba tierna. Así que esa noche, la última de su estadía, la cena estaba un poco silenciosa, hasta que Morinaga rompió el silencio:

— ¿Ana puede venir con nosotros?

— Morinaga… no entiendes, ella no es algo que podamos poner en una maleta, o subir en un avión.

Y los llantos amargos se escucharon por la casa, provenían de la habitación que solía ser de la niña. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta abrir aquella habitación y observarla en un rincón escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. El ambiente frío del sitio se sentía por todas partes, junto a la sensación de pesadez y tristeza.

— No quiero irme… — Dijo Morinaga, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

— Yo tampoco, porque esa mocosa es como la hija que nunca quise tener. Bueno… como la que no he podido tener.

Los llantos se detuvieron en esa habitación iluminada con los rayos de la luna que entraban desde la ventana.

— ¿También tú me quieres? — Preguntó la pequeña ahora parada frente a Souichi que se puso sobre una rodilla con tal de mirarla de frente:

— Has sido una piedra en mi zapato y de todas formas ha sido muy agradable estar contigo aquí. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Mientras él le decía aquello, Morinaga había salido un instante, así que al volver observó la mirada tierna de su amante, los ojos vidriosos que expresaron el pesar que él también poseía de dejarla a su suerte.

— Tenía que darte esto antes de irnos. — Se agachó al lado de Souichi y le mostró la muñeca.

La pequeña no pudo tomarla aunque una recreación de sus memorias la hizo aparecer una igual entre sus manos y la colocó en la enorme bolsa de su vestido.

— Me hubiera gustado que ustedes fueran papá y mamá. — Dijo la pequeña mientras ambos adultos se miraron levantándose para quedar de pie.

Souichi aclaró la garganta y respondió:

— Ahora somos tu familia, papá me enseñó que las familias no tienen que vivir juntas y yo te aseguro que volveremos por ti un día.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió Morinaga con entusiasmo.

Extendió sus manitas hacia ellos para tocarlos y ellos respondieron el gesto sintiendo algo especial, casi como percibirla, pero en sensaciones cálidas, en algunas de añoranza y de tranquilidad.

— Papi Mori, mami sempai, creo que los esperaré en ese lugar de paz. Siento que quiero ir ahí porque Hana me ha hablado de ese sitio y creo que ahí podré esperar sin estar sola. — Expresó Ana refiriendo a ambos pues no conocía el nombre de Souichi.

— Claro… creo que eso puede ser buena idea. — Dijo Morinaga.

— ¿Hana? ¿Cómo es ella y dónde la has visto? — cuestionó con intriga Tatsumi.

— Ella me recuerda un poco a ti, pero tiene el cabello castaño y es muy amable. Ella vive en ese lugar tranquilo y siempre pregunta por ti. Me dijo que ella me acompañará ahí hasta que ustedes puedan venir por mí.

El aliento se atoró en la garganta de Souichi cuando escuchó esas palabras y sintió en su pecho esa nostalgia.

— Mamá… — Expresó casi en un murmullo.

— Creo que debo irme, no quiero verlos irse, y ella me ha prometido que si voy ahí, no sentiré pasar el tiempo. Gracias papá y mamá, los voy a esperar hasta que vengan. — La pequeña sonrió y se desvaneció aunque se escucharon sus palabras. — Hana dijo que te dijera está orgullosa de ti y que no seas tan malo con papi Mori.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de ellos, se abrazaron ahí en el silencio de la habitación y de pronto resonaron los «te quiero» entre los besos de ellos.

Morinaga sintió tanto alivio al tenerlo así y simplemente sujetó su mano para llevarlo a su habitación. El silencio, la paz del sitio solitario en aquella colina, se volvió el ambiente perfecto para el amor. Dulce y de forma tierna, las ropas dejaron ambos cuerpos. Las manos que expresan el afecto recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de la pareja que se derretía entre las sensaciones poderosas de una entrega que había sido pospuesta. No había nada que interrumpiera la pasión y el cariño que se derramó de una boca a la otra, de un cuerpo al otro entre los quejidos, y los sonidos acuosos hasta fundirse finalmente al placer de quienes realmente pueden amarse… con tal de robarle segundos al tiempo.

FIN

.

.

.

Saludos a Todos y todas, disculpen la demora con las historias, pero he tenido algunas cosas que me quitan el tiempo, sin embargo no dilataré tanto en lo subsecuente.

Agradezco a Gabriela Ibarra por la hermosa imagen, de mis bellos Tetsu y Sou, con la pequeña.

Nos vemos en Acompáñame al omegaverso


End file.
